New Kid or Old Enemy
by Zoe Arrus
Summary: Ally Tosha, Tai's twin sister, returns after being separated for a few years. Will Tai recognize her? And who will win that soccer game?


New Kid or Old Enemy?  
  
This is a fic I wrote about a year or so ago. Enjoy.  
  
"Hey! You!" someone yelled. Eleven-year-old Ally Tosha looked at the guy who had shouted at her, pulling her wild hair in a pony-tail at the same time.  
  
"What?" she asked, running towards the field.  
  
"We need another player for soccer. Do you know how to play?" he asked. Ally looked at him.  
  
"Sure! Who's forward?" Ally asked.  
  
"Tai Kamiya. Ever since his family split, he's been playing harder. What's you name?" the guy asked.  
  
"Amy," Ally lied, having an idea. "Put me as forward, and I'll kick his butt."  
  
"Tai Kamiya will run circles around you!" the guy said.  
  
"Put me forward, or I won't play!" Ally said.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I warned you," the guy said. "By the way, I'm John." The two ran on to the field.  
  
"You got a girl to be forward? Ha! You guys could do better than that!" Tai yelled.  
  
"HEY!" a girl from Tai's team yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Sora."  
  
"Maybe they did better than you think putting me up here," Ally said.  
  
"Shut up girl," Tai said.  
  
"You'll be crying when we're done!" Ally barked.  
  
"Hey, knock it off you two!" The ref said. He set the ball between the two and blew his whistle. Ally kicked it before Tai got to it. John ran to the other team's goal with the ball.  
  
"AMY!" he yelled. Ally looked at him, and he kicked it to her, who kicked it into the goal.  
  
"Wha…" The goalie said. Ally smirked at Tai, who had just received the ball.  
  
"Sora!" he yelled, kicking the ball to the girl who yelled earlier. She kicked it, and Ally kicked it at John, who scored the next goal.  
  
"How did she…" Sora started.  
  
"Block her!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be guarding me, Tai," Ally said.  
  
"Shut up, Amy," Tai snapped at her. Tai had the ball again, and Ally was running backwards. She got right in front of Tai and kicked the ball. It went airborne and rolled into the goal.  
  
"Where did you learn that at?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have my ways," Ally said. Most of the team was standing and staring at Ally, mouth open.  
  
"You guys haven't seen a girl do that before, huh?" Ally asked.  
  
"Nope," Tai said. "Not since my twin left." The goalie threw the ball in, and Tai had gotten it, he kicked it, and it went in.  
  
"Dang," Ally murmured. The buzzer rang. End of first half. "Sorry guys," she said to her team.  
  
"Sorry?" the goalie asked.  
  
"You should be proud of yourself. Almost no one scores against Tai Kamiya. You assisted one goal, and scored two before he could even get one!" John said.  
  
"We haven't seen anybody play that good against Tai since Ally left," another guy, Junichi, said.  
  
"I saw Ally every once and a while at my school," Ally said.  
  
"How well did she play?" John asked.  
  
"She taught me everything I know!" Ally said.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wow. How many games did your team win?" John asked.  
  
"Everyone and championship," Ally said.  
  
"And Tai wonders why you can play that good," Junichi said. I guess My blue eyes and hair pulled back disguises how much I really look like Tai! Ally thought.  
  
"Second half!" the ref yelled. Ally ran up to the half line. The whistle blew and Ally got the ball first. She ran with all her might towards the goal and kicked it hard. The ball got in with ease.  
  
"She's going down!" Tai murmured to himself. The goalie threw it back in and Ally stole it from an another top player on the other team. She was just about it kick it, when Tai purposely kicked her in her ankle. The ball got in just as Ally fell.  
  
"Amy! Time OUT!" John yelled. The team ran towards Ally, who laid on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Junichi asked.  
  
"Move back! Give her to breathe!" John yelled. "Do you think you can play again, Amy?"  
  
"I'm out for at least a minute," Ally said.  
  
"We'll play man-down for that long," Junichi said.  
  
"He did it on purpose!" Ally yelled. The ref came over.  
  
"What did you say, kid?" he asked.  
  
"He kicked me on purpose. I saw him aiming for my foot instead of the ball," Ally said.  
  
"Tai, you're out for the rest of the game," the ref said.  
  
"But she's lying!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I saw it too, Tai," his goalie said. "I didn't even block the ball because I saw you kick her."  
  
"We'll pull Kenji in. No problems," another player said.  
  
"We'll have to play man-down, ref," John said. "'Til Amy think she can play again."  
  
"Okay. Tai, on the bench. Amy, your bench too," said the ref. John and Junichi helped her to the bench.  
  
The whistle blew. "JOHN! I KNOW YOU CAN KICK BETTER THAN THAT!" Ally yelled.  
  
"On it!" John yelled back, scoring a goal. Four to one, Ally's team. One minutes left in the game.  
  
"TIME OUT!" Ally yelled. The team ran to her.  
  
"What's up?" John asked.  
  
"I think I can play," Ally said.  
  
"Forward?"  
  
"Yup. Let's get out there and make sure they won't score," Ally said, smiling.  
  
"Let's go!" The whole team shouted. They ran back on the field. Ally ran to her position, and Sora was in front of her now. Whistle blew. Sora made a swift movement towards the ball, but Ally kicked it first. Sora kicked at the ball, but missed and got Ally's ankle. She stopped for a second, then ran for it again, stealing it from Sora. She ran towards the goal.  
  
"HURRY! TEN SECONDS LEFT!" John yelled. Ally ran and did the thing that even Tai wouldn't try. She made herself fall, kicking the ball into the goal. She jumped up, just as the buzzer rang.  
  
"WE WON!" John yelled. The team ran towards Ally and jumped for joy. Tai looked at Ally and then remembered the kick she did. A memory suddenly came into his mind.  
  
"ALLY, HURRY!" a friend yelled. She looked back and smiled at her friend. Tai was running right next to her.  
  
"You aren't going to win!" seven-year-old Tai said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Ally said. She forced herself to fall, giving the ball an extra push to make it into the goal.  
  
"Ally, you okay?" Tai asked his twin.  
  
"I'm fine! You can call that the 'Ally Tosha kick'!" she said, smiling. They both knew that her last name had changed since their parents got divorced. Tai helped his sister up.  
  
"Good game. I still can't believe my little sister…"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"My older sister, who rarely plays soccer, kicked my butt!" Tai said.  
  
"Believe it. And I'll do it again, some day. Ya know, I have to leave with Mom tomorrow," Ally said.  
  
"But, no matter what you do, Allyson, never tell a soul how you do that kick," Tai said.  
  
"Promise," Ally said, hugging her twin.  
  
"Hey, keep this for me, okay?" Tai asked, handing his sister a small locket. "It's to remember me and Kari by." The locket had a picture of Tai, Ally, and Kari.  
  
"I'll never take it off, little bro," Ally said, putting the necklace on. The twins smiled at each other.  
  
"Huh?" Tai shook his head. Couldn't be. Could it? Anyway around, that was Ally, or she broke her promise and told Amy, Tai thought. Tai made his way to Ally.  
  
"Good game, Amy," Tai said, extending his hand. Ally shook it.  
  
"You too, Tai," Ally said.  
  
"All right. Get to the mess hall!" the ref yelled. Both teams ran to the mess hall.  
  
"Dang. Nobody has played that good since Ally Tosha left!" John said.  
  
"You've said it a hundred times, John!" Ally said. The team sat down at a table. Tai sat next to Ally. She figured he had found out.  
  
"You guys played great earlier," Tai told them.  
  
"Thanks!" John said.  
  
"And we did it with Amy's help!" Junichi said. Ally smiled a bit.  
  
"Guys, guys. Chill!" she told them. "Anybody up for a basketball game after lunch?"  
  
"Al-uh, Amy's on my team," Tai said. He looked at Ally and grinned. "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay!" she said. "I'm fine with that!"  
  
"Okay, my team's Kenji, me, Amy, Matt Ishida, and Sora. You chose your team, John," Tai said.  
  
"Me, Junichi, Mike, Jordan, and Nick," John said.  
  
"We'll win!" Ally said. Ally finished her lunch. She dumped her trash and ran outside to the basketball court.  
  
"Why hasn't he recognized me yet?" Ally muttered, shooting a lay-up. She started to dribble and somebody stole the ball from her. "HEY!"  
  
"I know you can do better than that!" Tai said.  
  
"Ooh!" Ally yelled. She stole the ball from him and dunked it. "Who's Da Bomb now?"  
  
"I still am!" Tai said, stealing it form her again. He dunked it. He passed it to Ally, who made a three-pointer. She passed it back to Tai, and while she was running, a locket came out from under her shirt.  
  
"Hold it!" Tai yelled, noticing it. "Where'd ya get the necklace from, Amy?" No answer. Tai looked at it and opened the locket up. The picture of Tai, Ally, and Kari appeared.  
  
"Well, ya caught me, Taichi Kamiya. And I never broke our promise," Ally said.  
  
"Don't go full name on me, Aiko Allyson Tosha," Tai said.  
  
"It's no longer Aiko. It's Allyson Kristen!" Ally said.  
  
"Whatever, Aiko," Tai said. Ally stole the ball from Tai. "HEY!" She dunked the ball. "Soccer match, now. I'll show you who's the King!"  
  
"Or Queen!" Ally said. The two ran off in laughter to the soccer field. John had noticed the two talking and heard 'Tosha' in the conversation. He ran back to his friends, yelling, "ALLY TOSHA IS BACK!" 


End file.
